Taking a Break from the Argo ll
by CanadianWriter-2.0
Summary: When Leo has reached his peek with Argo ll in patience he finally decides he needs a break from Cabin 9. As he is strolling through the forest his eye catches a pacing female figure. Leo can tell she's sad, so it was time to put on the Valdez charm.


Leo looked around ruffling his hair. Fire caught on the tips of his fingers setting his hair a fire. He calmed a bit and returned back. The Argo ll was bothering him and he needed a break from that contraption. His eyes cast across Camp Half Blood. He had made this home in one week. Leo was head counselor of his cabin and one of a great prophecy. His world seemed to be choppy, not very flowing like others like the gods or mortals who live it up in paradise. Thinking about those things just made him impatient. Depressing thought for the day. His footsteps echoed through the forest by the cracking of dead branches and the soft pat of the green grass. "I'm sexy and I know it," he chuckled lifting his arms in the air. A female figure caught his eye. A thin tall figure with striking red auburn hair walked or paced around a small clearing. "Hello," Leo smirked putting his charm on.

"Ugh why do half bloods annoy me?" Cleo snapped in her usual depressing mood. She wasn't going to bring down Leo's day that was for sure. The Latino boy strode over like he was a Spaniard conquer high and mighty. To Cleo he looked like a small child coming to give her life a lot more suck. "Why are you here?"

"The better question is why you are here smoking." Leo winked failing in every word he just said. Cleo looked unimpressed.

"Every Hero I've fell in love turned against me. A punishment from the gods I suppose. My twin sister Calypso wasn't treated kindly. The gods rub relationships in our face then take them away as if it wouldn't affect us at." Her voice edged with anger. Cleo's face stayed straight and emotionless. Leo frowned knowing the more depressed she was he was going to be the same.

"I'll prove that I am different from lame other heroes. Possibly by magic," Leo pulled out a piece of metal. He twisted and turned turning it into a golden flower. He handed it to her kissing her hand suavely. Cleo tried not to blush from his remarks. She stayed statured in the same spot she had anchored herself in when the Elf came. "I am Leo Valdez by the way."

"Yes you are one in the prophecy of seven,"

"You know about that?" Leo asked uneasily. The nymph looked at him and nodded casually. "How… do… have any advice?"

"That is what all heroes say dear Leo. I understand you don't understand when I say I know you, but as I am cursed in love I am cursed in fate. For I know too many things that will devastate half bloods. Like the oracle Delphi or Lord Apollo I am burdened with telling others of their future. You have to find me however to get advice. Like everyone else who has found me what do you want?" Cleo sighed in disgust. Leo frowned. The way she was rigid and sad annoyed him. The gods were mean to an innocent nymph that meant no harm.

"Why would the gods punish you?" Leo asked eyebrows furrowed. Cleo sighed more.

"I helped my father Atlas in the war. I was a huge problem. When Lord Hades tricked me into loving him I stopped helping the titans. My love grew for the Lord of the dead. He dumped me once Persephone daughter of Demeter and Lady of Spring waltzed into his life. You would figure he would marry me… nope that is where Zeus found that I needed to be occupied by burying me with helping others and being unloved." Her voice became heavier. Leo was now just upset.

"That isn't nice,"

"The world isn't kind dear Leo Valdez. I am apart of mother earth and I heed you warning that Gaia has things in store for you. I fear for the seven that have been prophesied. I hope you all live…" Cleo whispered. Leo grew curious.

"Do you know if anyone dies?"

"People will die Leo it is war, the gods and their children against the giants that almost took them down from their roots in an all out war. It will shed blood. For Gaia to wake you need a demi goddess and god. Knowing the future as I have said is a burden, plague, disease, and fate I must accept for the rest of immortality. People are going to die. I remember healing a few Olympians. Apollo had been gone for hours no one knew where he was. I being an expert and healer had recovered from some of my sisters attacks. Zeus required healing and you never deny the king. I remember helping immortals and never helping the mortals that were dying. That just…" Cleo muttered.

"Want to come see this awesome epic ship I'm building?" Leo burst out. Cleo smirked at the spontaneous behavior.

"I would love to see your "awesome epic ship" or is its name the Argo ll like Jason's old ship?" Cleo asked curiously. Leo hooked his right arm with her left.

"I shall explain in due time my lady. Why did you stop moving when I came?"

"Unlike the other people who know all and see all I am bound to help others… please don't tell anyone I hate being hunted down." Cleo sighed sadness in her eyes.

"So I started drawing the Argo ll when I was a wee Latino pup…" Leo knew today was going to be interesting.


End file.
